The Bodyguard
by Autumn Felicity Summers
Summary: [SeverusHermione] [PreHBP] [WIP] Hermione learns that she has been adopted and gets a bodyguard – none other than our favourite Potions Master, Severus Snape! Inspired by WIKTT “You’re Adopted” Challenge but is not an entry.


** -o-x-o-**

** THE BODYGUARD**

: Autumn Felicity Summers

** -o-x-o-**

Summary: Severus-Hermione Pre-HBP WIP Hermione learns that she has been adopted and gets a bodyguard – none other than our favourite Potions Master, Severus Snape! Inspired by WIKTT "You're Adopted" Challenge but is not an entry.

(Somewhat inspired by the "You're Adopted" Challenge posted at WIKTT. However, since I felt I would be unable to comply with most of the rules, but I liked the idea, I came up with this. Just so you know that this is not my original idea but inspired by a Challenge.)

** -o-x-o-**

** CHAPTER 1**

** -o-x-o-**

It wasn't as if she was too close to her parents or anything. Their work and natural reserve had estranged her from them even before she knew it. Unfortunately, she had seemingly inherited that tendency.

However, they were her parents – or so she had believed until that evening when she had received the letter that had turned her world upside down.

-o-x-o-

_ It was the summer after her sixth year. Voldemort's powers had only increased. Lately, Harry had been having strange 'feelings' or so she had come to know from Ron. It seemed that Voldemort was happy about something. Therefore, Harry felt a wave of happiness wash over him at unexpected moments. It had surprised her that Harry could sense Voldemort's feelings. It was one thing to have dreams about the most evil wizard – and another thing to have such a direct connection with him._

_ But there had been no further correspondence. Obviously, Ron had been reprimanded for been so indiscreet. The letter could have been easily intercepted. _

_ What surprised her most was that there had been no message from any of her friends, or Professors. This time last year, she was back at Grimmauld Place. Why not now?_

_ As she was debating over this, an owl swooped in through the window. _

_ She opened the letter, fingers trembling slightly with anticipation._

_ For the first time, Hermione needed to read something thrice in order to fully comprehend it – and yet, there was the shock to get over. _

_ The letter stated, in very formal terms, that her 'mother' wished her to follow the instructions that had been sent to her 'guardians'. She was sorry she couldn't meet her personally. Her 'bodyguard' would arrive at their place the following morning. The letter was signed 'Lady Millerton.'_

_ Needless to say, Hermione had run down to the kitchen. Her mother had a long parchment in front of her, and she sat with her head in her hands. Her father was pacing the room, glaring at the floor._

_ "Mum? Dad?"_

_ "Hermione! What…?" Her father trailed off, looking at the parchment in her hand._

_ Her parents shared a worried glance._

_ "Is it true?" asked Hermione, thinking that her heart would break._

_ "Hermione…"_

_ "IS IT?"_

_ "Yes…" said her mother, flinching slightly at her daughter's outburst._

_ "Why didn't you ever tell me? Didn't you trust me?"_

_ "Hermione, we never thought that Lady Millerton would ever want to do anything with us. She was a very… conventional 'Pureblood'."_

_ "Conventional Purebloods do NOT give their children to Muggles!" said Hermione, "Why would she do this, then?"_

_ "Those were dark times," said her father, slowly, a far-off look in his eyes, "even we, Muggles, felt that. Lady Millerton isn't exactly a stranger. She was our neighbour when we went to Portsmouth for a few months. She explained the situation to us and we agreed to take care of you. She said she would contact us once the war was over. But it was over and she we heard no word from her. We took it for granted that she was no more."_

_ "And so, we didn't think it fit to burden you with this knowledge until you were of age," completed her mother._

_ Hermione said nothing, but sat down opposite her mother, eyeing the letter her – no, Lady Millerton had sent her mother. Her real mother. Who was this Lady Millerton? She had nothing to do with her if she didn't know her._

_ Her mother gave her the letter. _

_ It was less formal than the one she had received, and in much more detail. _

_ "I am sure that Hermione has informed you that the war has begun again and the Dark Lord is all the more powerful now. In such times, I think it would be safest for her to stay away from England, or if she does not wish so, than with a bodyguard. It would be difficult for you to part with her, I understand. But it would not be without its good points, just like nothing is. I promise to grant you all immunity from the Dark Lord but please, I would rather that you not let Hermione stay unprotected any longer."_

_ "Couldn't she grant the "immunity" with my being in the house as well?" Hermione was angry and sad at the same time._

_ "It isn't solely for our protection that we would rather that you do as Lady Millerton asks," said her mother, "but for your own as well."_

_ "But, mother, I will be safe. Professor Dumbledore will see to it."_

_ "No, Hermione," said her father, "from what I understand, your Headmaster would give no such partial attention to you. And you are a direct target from this evil wizard being Harry's friend and all. Please, do it for us. We would not want to see you harmed in any way."_

_ Hermione said nothing, just nodded. She didn't know what was there to say._

_ -o-x-o- _

She was unbelievably sad. She didn't want to be safe and a 'Pureblood'. She was happy being what she was. Didn't anybody want to ask that? Didn't anyone care whether she was happy? Wasn't it her that should matter most in this situation?

She heard the doorbell ring and knew it was the 'bodyguard'.

Reluctantly, she got up from her bed. Taking a last parting look of her room, she went downstairs.

-o-x-o-

But it wasn't the bodyguard. It was Professor Snape. Maybe Dumbledore had sent him. She brightened up slightly. And her father believed that she won't be safe! Well, maybe it was just because they didn't know what a powerful wizard Snape was. And he had come to take her. She could never have believed if anyone had told her twenty-four hours ago that she would be happy when she saw Snape. But she was. Very happy – really happy. She even smiled at him, but of course, he didn't respond in kind. He scowled, and then went pale. What was it?

Here she was thinking that he would glare the 'bodyguard' out of the house and Lady Millerton out of her life for good, but he was all pale and shaking his head and muttering something.

"Professor?" Hermione ventured, stepping closer.

"Miss Granger – or maybe I should say Miss Millerton?"

_ Professor Snape… at my house… the bodyguard…_

"You're… you're the body-guard?" Hermione stammered, sounding rather stupid, but not caring.

"It would seem so."

_ How can he be so calm about this? Shouldn't he be something like hexing my life out of me? And bodyguard! I thought he was a spy…_

"I suppose you have packed your belongings?"

"My belongings?" repeated Hermione, not really listening to what he was saying.

"They are in her room. I'll get them," said her father, looking at her worriedly. His daughter was never like this.

"Don't worry, Mr. Granger. I'll get it."

"You're my bodyguard? But why?" Hermione said, staring at him. _This was just impossible!_

"A matter of business," said Snape dryly and went up to the room her mother indicated.

"Hermione, are you all right?" asked her father, once Snape had left the room.

"Of course she isn't all right, David!" snapped her mother. She had been irritable all morning because she was sad that her daughter was leaving.

"He is my Potions Professor!" said Hermione incredulously.

"You told me that he was one of the most trusted persons of your Headmaster."

"Yes, but he isn't here on the Headmaster's orders. He is my bodyguard. He is here because Lady Millerton asked him to!"

Hermione's mother was gratified that she didn't call Lady Millerton "mother" straight away.

"Hermione, dear, I think it is an advantage then."

"He is my Potions Professor!" repeated Hermione. "He cannot be my bodyguard!"

"Think it this way, dear, you will be closer to your friends if your Professor is guarding you."

_ Yeah, that's a slightly bright side. Why didn't I think of it before?_

"Miss Granger? Shall we leave?"

Hermione nodded, and then turned to her parents for the final parting.

"I'll miss you, very, very much!"

"Me, too, Hermione." Her father just hugged her tighter. He was a man of few words and more actions.

"I'll write as soon as I can," promised a teary-eyed Hermione, and went out after Professor Snape.

-x-x-

Snape was obviously discomfited by the family grief. He looked away but waited patiently by the gate.

"We will walk down the street to the next alley before apparating," he said quietly.

"But I don't know how to apparate," sniffling slightly as she wiped her eyes.

"That won't be too much of a difficulty."

They came to an almost deserted alley. Snape stepped into the shadows, and Hermione followed him.

"You'll feel a little sick. If you do, then I have a potion for it."

Hermione nodded and stepped closer. She stiffened slightly as Snape circled her waist with his arms and then there was the giddy feeling she would come to hate as she learnt more about apparating.

-o-x-o-

** A bit short. More than a bit impossible. Will get more so.**

** In any case, reviews won't go unappreciated.**

-o-x-o-


End file.
